


All That Matters

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [75]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #126: “I believe in looking reality straight in the eye and denying it.”, Dismemberment, Essential.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #126: “I believe in looking reality straight in the eye and denying it.”, Dismemberment, Essential.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

All That Matters

~

Harry enjoyed eating, but watching Severus suck chocolate cake off his fork was torture. “Are you done?” he snapped.

Eyebrow raised, Severus slowly ran his tongue over the fork’s tines. “Essentially.” He smirked. “Why? Was there something…urgent you wished to do?”

Huffing, Harry grabbed Severus, steered him towards the bedroom. “Bastard.”

Severus’ low chuckle made Harry shiver. “My parents were married, actually.” 

Married. A wave of profound longing enveloped Harry. But having Severus in his arms kept him focussed. “On the bed,” he ordered. 

Humming, Severus obeyed, and as he lay splayed on the covers, Harry swallowed hard. Drawing his wand, he banished their clothes. 

“I thought you’d remove those manually,” Severus said, widening his legs. His cock, already hard, made Harry’s mouth water. 

“Couldn’t wait.” Climbing onto the bed, Harry crawled towards Severus. “You’re driving me spare.” 

“Am I?” Severus grinned wickedly. “Fascinating.” 

“Like I said,” Harry murmured, settling between Severus’ legs. “Bastard.” 

Before Severus could respond, Harry kissed him, slow and deep, his tongue exploring Severus’ mouth while his fingers slid between Severus’ legs to glide over his hole. 

Severus was writhing, moaning, and warmth burst in Harry’s chest at the thought that he could make Severus come apart like this.

“Yes,” Severus whispered as Harry’s fingers pushed inside him. “Don’t stop.” 

“Not stopping,” Harry promised, drinking in the sight of Severus’ pleasure as he rode Harry’s fingers, trying to draw them deeper.

Shakily, Harry removed them, then, positioning Severus’ legs on his shoulders, thrust home. They both moaned. 

“Okay?” Harry panted as he began moving.

“More than.” Severus’ head was thrown back, his body arching. “You could…threaten…dismemberment as long as you…keep going.” 

Harry chuckled breathily. “No dismemberment today.” He sped up. “I like your member.”

Severus squeezed, and Harry’s control dissolved. Thrusting wildly, he fucked Severus as fast and hard as he could until his world dissolved around him, until all that mattered was pouring himself into Severus.

After they’d both come and were curled together sated, Harry stared at the ceiling. He loved Severus beyond all reason. Could this work? Reality was staring him in the eye. With a sigh, he closed his eyes. Reality could wait.

~


End file.
